All Alone'
by TheLegoMasterbuilder
Summary: Post-Hogwarts-Ron is alone at the burrow intil one day hermione visits him and tells him something special. Read to find out more!-  My First Story, Enjoy!


_**"All Alone" **_

It has been a year sence the Battle of Hogwarts, Ron Weasley, 18 Years old and all alone at the Burrow.

Why is he alone? heres the story:

During the battle, Ron had lost his entire family...except Ginny. Ginny Survived but nevered showed up to ron.

Harry Potter, was ron's best mate and the one who defeated 'You-Know-Who'.

For Harry, he didnt go back to the Dursleys and didnt stay with ron, instead, he stayed with Ginny. They lived in a Small house, in muggle London.

Hermione Granger, was the girl Ron was in love with. They had finilly kissed in the chamaber of secerts, thats when they finilly started dating. She went back home to stay with her parents amonth after the battle.

When she first got home, she gave them there memeries back. She was happy that she was home but also sad that she left ron on his own.

So therefor, Ron was alone. One day he was siting in the living room watching Television intil he heard a knocking on the door.

_**'Come in!'**_Ron said

The door slowly opened and came in to the house was a Girl.

_**'Hermione!'**_Ron said Surprisely.

Ron got up and gave her a tight hug.

_**'Hi Ron, how are you?' **_She said

_**'Im feeling abit better now that your here' **_He said happily

_**'Ron i have something to tell you' **_she said seresouly

**'**_**Alright...What is it' **_he said while siting down staring at her

_**'Ron...i talked to my parents about living with you, sence your all alone'**_

Ron's eyes were growing wider

_**'I asked them if i could live with you sence were old enough'**_

_**'You want to live with me?'**_

_**'of corse ron! Your my boyfriend'**_

Ron blushed_**'So? what did they say?'**_

_**'they said yes! i could live with you'**_

_**'Really! thats Great, Im so happy!'**_Ron said Very Happliy

ron and hermione both got up and gave each other a soft hug

_**'I got everything i own from my house'**_ she said

_**'You packed? Clever girl you are...'**_he said

Hermione giggled

_**'So which room would you like to stay in?'**_

**'**_**Well...Ron sence were both 18 and your my boyfriend..i was wondering, if we both could stay in your parents room'**_

_**'Togther? in the same bed?'**_he said nervously

**'**_**Yes ron!' **_she said with aa big smile

_**'Sure! i'll go for it, anything for my girlfriend' **_he said with the Famous Weaslsy grin

Hermione blushed and gave ron a tight hug

_**'I'll go put my thing in your parents old room'**_she said

_**'ok i'll help' **_he said

Afew hours passed by and hermiones things were unpacked and ready. Ron and Hermione were sitting by the fireplace watching the fire.

_**'Im glad your here hermione'**_ he said

_**'Im glad im here'**_hermione says while smiling

_**'so, you ready for dinner?'**_he said with an empty stomach

_**'yes i havent eaten sence breakfast' she said hungry**_

_**'What? you didnt have lunch? why?'**_

_**'When i left, i forgot i was suppose to have lunch before i came' **_she said

_**'Well now i have to make you evan more food'**_he said laughing calmly

Hermione smiled

After they ate there food and brushed there teeth, Ron and Hermioe went off the bed.

_**'So, did you like my cooking? **_he said

_**'yeah..your cooking wes great' **_she said smiling

_**'i'll be in the shower if you need me' **_hermione said

_**'I'll always need you Hermione' **_ron said grinning

Hermione blushed

Hermione closed the door and started the shower.

Ron turned on his tv and started to watch random shows.

10 minutes has passed and hermione got out of the Shower.

_**'you took long in the shower' **_he said

_**'Hey! it takes time for girls to look this good'**_ she said giggling

Hermione turned off the lights and got into the bed and laid next to ron, she put her head on his shoulder and closed her eyes.

Ron looked at her and kissed her softly on the lips

_**'good night hermione' **_he said

_**'good night ron' **_she said smiling

Ron and Hermione feel into a light sleep, neither of them woke up during the night and neither of them had trouble sleeping.

Ron was dreaming on what his furture would be like with hermione. he smiled while he slep, Hermione did the same, she dreamt of ron and her on a nice walk.

Both of them had wonderful dreams and smiled the whole night.


End file.
